Boy, you belong with me
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Hermione is tired of the little game Ginny is playing with Harry. She sits on the side line waiting for Harry to wake up and see the truth. She didn't expect it to be soon after a game their house won. He finds Ginny with another guy in the closet.
1. Chapter 1 Differances

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: This is a challenge fic for the Taylor Swift songs. I hope this fic is good and keeping them in characters much as possible. At first the story is mostly going to be in Hermione's pov unless has it under someone else. May have lyrics later on though its more base on the song itself and the music video.**

**General Disclaimer: I'm only using the characters that J.K Rowling has created and the song that rightfully belongs to Taylor Swift.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Summary-Hermione is tired of Ginny playing with Harry's heart. She sees Harry is putting everything in the relationship but doesn't see he's just Ginny's plaything. Till the night he catches Ginny kissing some boy in the closet and breaks it off. He tells Hermione what happen while she makes a slight vow to protect his heart.

Pairing-Harry/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, and past Harry/Ginny

* * *

Boy, you belong to me

Sitting on the four poster bed, I watch one of my best friends pace back and forth obviously thinking about her. I really don't get it at all any more. He's such a great guy and I'm lucky to have a good friend who's just Harry Potter. That's right my own best friends are the wizarding world's hero, The Boy-Who-Lived. I could hear him muttering under his breath how to put in a letter to ask Ginny to the ball at the end of the year.

"Harry, I think she would like anyway to ask her." I tell him playfully hiding the pain in my heart.

I hate it when people assume I'm a little-know-it-all. Sure I know the answers to things in class but I study all the time though. It's not really my fault as a child I really didn't have that many friends at all. I was outcast so many times that I learn to deal with the pain till I met the person who just in my first year at Hogwarts. I should have known when I met that sweet raven boy on the train that I would be in for a lifetime of adventure and fun.

It bothers me more then anything at Ginny Weasley, the little sister of my other friend, is playing with Harry's heart. She told me countless times she loves his courage and his looks. How soft his raven hair is or how beautiful his eyes are. She love hearing the story how he stop Voldemort only as a baby and in the process ruining any chance of having a normal life. To me it seems she loves the fame Harry has and the poster boy image the world has on him.

To me he's just Harry Potter a boy whose heart is made of gold. I shake my head quickly tuning back in as Harry writes a letter to Ginny. It's rather ironic that all the Weasleys decide to go visit Charlie for the holidays. I would have gone home but my parents want to go on a second honeymoon and I told them that I would stay at Hogwarts with Harry.

At the corner of my eye he nods at my words finish writing the letter as his familiar comes in the room. Hedwig gazes at me with what I thought that' seems rather interesting to me at that moment content and care. I guess in a way she prefers me over Ginny when it comes to Harry's heart. We watch her fly off in the sunset in our own thoughts. I guess I don't like or hate Ginny expect for her toying with Harry and her immaturity about things.

I heard the door being knock wondering who it is when Harry opens it to find Draco standing outside smiling slightly. Another thing that is different as of late. Draco proves his innocence to me and Harry that we're willing to give him a chance. Ron on the other hand still can't trust the Slytherin at all. It's also around the time when Harry begins to start dating Ginny for almost a year.

I give the blond a small smile having the same reason as me for staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Lucky for students they have more of a free reign to explore if desire. I could feel Harry behind me as he gives me a quick hug. I fought the urge to blush feeling my knees weaken at the close approximately between us. It felt right to be close to him even though it's wrong at the same time.

Draco smirks at us his silver eyes holds the warmth behind the teasing look with in them. "Are you guys ready to go down for breakfast? I'm hungry as it is and wanted to wait for you guys."Harry moves away from me chuckling at the comment then telling the Slytherin teasingly. "But why didn't you head down? We could have met up with you their Dray."Draco glances at me understanding the reason keeping his mouth shut. I follow the two boys as they chatted about the up coming Quidditch match coming up after the Holidays. I shake my head half listening to their chatter. Gryffindor against Slytherin is going to be an interesting match for sure. Many students are placing bets on the two seekers see how competitive they're going to be despite being friends.

I knew Harry's dreams and fears since he needs someone to talk to. I listen to all the times he been slaving over chores at his relatives house. We like the same songs where as Ginny hates them with a passion. She constantly tells him to change the station to one she likes. She doesn't know his real dream is to be a teacher instead of an Auror now that Voldemort is gone.

Draco lets Harry go ahead of him to talk with me about something. He whispers softly keeping an eye on Harry. "Why don't you tell him, Mione?"I growl deep in my throat since only Harry could call me that and no one else. I snap at him, "Don't call me that. I just can't Draco and you know the reason why.""Ginny," He nods understandingly then sighs. "Personally I prefer him with you, Hermione. I haven't seen him truly smile ever since he got with Weaslette."I nod in agreement since I've notice that myself. Where has my best friend gone? The boy I see in front of me isn't Harry but someone else. Why do things have to be complicated? His smiles that brighten my days of darkness are no longer around. Were Ginny wears heels I wear sneakers is the big difference between us. I just hope at the match Ginny doesn't do anything she'll regret when it comes to Harry.

* * *

**Arashi: I thought long and hard and figure this is going to be a small fic. Well the next chapter will have the school back and everything will get better. Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2 Break up

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs for this story. I'm glad everyone likes the story so well. At first the story is mostly going to be in Hermione's pov unless has it under someone else.**

**General Disclaimer: I'm only using the** **characters that Rowling's created.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Summary-Hermione is tired of Ginny playing with Harry's heart. She sees Harry is putting everything in the relationship but doesn't see he's just Ginny's plaything. Till the night he catches Ginny kissing some boy in the closet and breaks it off. He tells Hermione what happen while she makes a slight vow to protect his heart.

Pairing-Harry/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, and past Harry/Ginny

* * *

Boy, you belong to me

Chapter 2-Break up

I stare at the bench ahead of me with disgust. Ginny is flirting with Dean again. Of all times for her to do that is the quidditch match between Gryffindors and Slytherins. She should be cheering for Harry not flirting in open sight. I ground my teeth trying to think of a spell to stop when I heard someone announces."GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH! WHAT A WONDERFUL PLAY BETWEEN POTTER AND MALFOY. BOTH ARE SHAKING HANDS IN RESPECT AND WHAT A MATCH!"

I stare at the field to see both Harry and Draco smile at the other in respect as our team does a victory lap around the field. I could see from the distance Harry is looking for someone in the stands. I look ahead of me to see Ginny and Dean disappear. I groan softly not wanting to tell Harry what I saw at all during the match.

I wait till most of the students left the field heading inside while my fellow lions cheer and plan a party in the common room. I run towards Harry and Draco as they joke around. I could see Ron shaking his head following the others leaving us three on the field. I hug each of the boys but hope Harry didn't notice I hug him a bit longer then Draco. As usual he didn't notice at all while Draco did.

"Did you see Ginny?" Harry asks gazing around as bits of last students walk off.

I felt my anger rise at the red-head as the urge to beat her up for doing this to Harry. I did the only thing that seems right at the moment. I, Hermione Granger told a white lie to my own best friend. "I saw her earlier but that's it only."

Draco understood what I meant and his silver eyes darken with anger. I couldn't help but wonder what he's thinking at that moment. Though I'm going too integrated by him later of what I saw though.

-Draco's pov-

I listen to Granger reply about Weaslette to Harry. I knew she is lying but to protect his heart. I saw the girl kissing Dean half way though the game. No one didn't even notice them at all or if did they're keeping quiet. I'll admit that Harry does have a good friend in Hermione.

I couldn't concentrate on the game once I saw the little brat snogging Thomas. I almost had the snitch with in my grasp but Harry caught it first. I could hear Harry asking me if I or any of the other Slytherins want to come to the part is welcome. I smile at this glad that most of the school is united ever since the defeat of Voldemort. I knew parties from the Gryffindors are legendary and been to a few.

I answer before the other gets to curious for his good. "I'll be there for sure Harry."

I watch Potter smile at me as Hermione gives a grateful look in my direction. He replies to the two of us to head on over to the lion's common room and he'll met us there. I knew he's going to look for Ginny since her promising a small victory snog if possible. The poor bloke is going to get his heart broken. I just hope it won't ruin Hermione's chance to be with him. I share a look with Hermione as Harry walks to the castle. This is going to end badly and we know it already.

-Harry's pov-

I rush up the steps planning to change out of my uniform after the party. I just want to see Ginny and her smile. I don't understand what I feel about her but I like the feeling though. I always thought that no one will love me as Harry in Harry Potter and not Harry as in Harry Potter the Boy-who-Lived. I hate that title since I lost my chance of a family.

Shaking my head I remember mine and Ginny's favorite spot in the broom Cupboard. I know it's the famous make out spot but it makes me feel like an every day teenager and not the wizarding world's golden boy. I found it strangely odd that the sound from the cupboard is Ginny with someone else. The moans and giggles make my heart stop in pain.

I knew Ginny has been distant with me as of late that I been wondering why. What have I done to make her move a way from me? I shook my head pushing the thought that came to my mind. 'Ginny can't be cheating on me since I been there for her. I support her in all the things she likes to do even though I find them boring.'

I open the door feeling my heart sinking to the pit of my stomach at the sight that greeted my eyes. Ginny wrap her legs around Dean's waist hands in his hair. Dean's hands under her skirt both to busy snogging to notice me at first. I felt angry and hurt along with betrayed what Ginny is doing. I didn't realize I broke couple of the windows near by with my wordless magic getting the kissing couple's attention.

Ginny's eyes widen at the sight of me. She pushes away from Dean sputtering out embarrassingly, "Harry this isn't what it looks like!"

I shook my head not even paying attention to her then snap at her. "Ginny, we are through."

* * *

**Arashi: A first time I write in Harry or Draco's pov so hope I kept them in character as much as possible. I have a feeling it's a bit short and all but it's something though. I know I didn't go into description of the match but wasn't quite sure how to write one. ^^; So I didn't want to ruin it at all.**


	3. Chapter 3 High Heels vs Sneakers

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: Ginny just broke Harry's heart though what Hermione is up to be another question. She's going to get her revenge besides a slight shock. There's going to have some preparations for the ball in this chapter.**

**General Disclaimer: I'm only using the characters that Rowling's created.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Summary-Hermione is tired of Ginny playing with Harry's heart. She sees Harry is putting everything in the relationship but doesn't see he's just Ginny's plaything. Till the night he catches Ginny kissing some boy in the closet and breaks it off. He tells Hermione what happen while she makes a slight vow to protect his heart.

Pairing-Harry/Hermione, Ginny/Dean, and past Harry/Ginny

* * *

Boy, you belong to me

* * *

Chapter 3- High Heels vs. Sneakers

-Normal pov-

Harry walks in the common room to find the party isn't there only to have both Hermione and Draco sitting on two of the three comfy chairs besides the fire. His eyes glaze and unfocused as many thoughts trial in his mind. What has he done? Did he do something wrong to make her leave him? He didn't see the concern glances or when Hermione rushes over to him hugging him tight.

He trembles not understanding what's going on. How can he explain something so simple yet can be painful at the same time? He knows there's going to be some tension between him and the Weasley family already. Expect for the twins since they have been trying to warn him about their little sister. He hopes they would believe him and understand along with hearing reason.

He tries to speak over the lump in his throat. He couldn't make a sound other then the painful whimpers. He sniffles at the sound of her voice in his ear. "Harry what happen? Did something go wrong when you had gone looking for Ginny?"

He nods squeezing his eyes shut. He barely took in Draco's voice replying. "That bitch did something horrible didn't she."

It's a statement rather then a question getting the raven to stiffen nodding once more. He could feel Hermione's arms tighten around her as the soft growls pass her throat.

He sighs whispering hopelessly. "What I'm going to do now?"

Either of the two could say a word much less cheer him up. He pulls away from the warmth muttering to them. "Thanks for trying to help guys but I think I'm going to take a nap before Dinner or something."

Hermione could feel her anger rise with each step he took away from them. She's going to have a small chat with Miss 'I broke the Harry Potter' heart.' If there is a way to prove to Harry he belongs with her.

As if knowing what she's thinking Draco replies with a shrug. "You can always sing that one song you made me listen to."

Her brown eyes shine with happiness and quickly hug the Slytherin. She crows out running out of the common room. "Draco you are a genius! Come on if we got enough time to get at Ginny then start practicing!"

Draco groans and mutters under his breath. "All I want was to go to the party."

* * *

Hermione and Draco walk around the hallway trying to think of spots where Ginny can be hiding. Thanks to Luna who told them she saw Ginny drag Dean to the broom cupboard but know nothing else. Draco almost felt bad for the Weaselette but figure she deserve every once of anger Hermione has in her. Oh he'll definitely enjoy the show and tease Potter later about his girl ready to beat and teach that brat a lesson.

Hermione stops in front of the broom cupboard growling soflty. She pulls out the Marauder's Map she nicks from Harry earlier that day. She sees Ginny and Dean in there with a kiss sign above their names. 'You hurt my Harry, Ginny. Now its no Miss Nice know it all Hermione Granger. You just chose the wrong person to mess with.' She thought in her mind wishing she could use her wand if it weren't for Draco holding it at the moment so she wouldn't do anything risky for explosion.

Not giving a care at all, Hermione opens the cupboard to see Dean jump away from Ginny. His eyes hold a guilty expression at the sight of the audience. Ginny groans wantonly until a dangerous growl reaches her ears.

"How could you."

The red head pales. She turn her eyes to Hermione giving a smile faking any way to go back to her make out session with Dean. Ginny sighs wondering what the worse Hermione is going to do to her. It's not like that no goody to shows can do anything. What's the point she now has guys pinning after her since dating Harry. Soon if things get patch up with Harry she'll become the future Mrs. Potter.

Ginny answers bitch like manner not caring it would anger Granger much more. "Look Harry will understand since we haven't been getting along and figure this would make him jealous enough to take me farther in our relationship."

Hermione only could see red as she punch the younger girl in the fist shouting angrily. "Harry isn't one of those guys to toy with. He's heartbroken because of you little Tramp! Leave him alone or I'll do worse then give you a black eye.

"Draco winces laughing silently enjoying this side of Hermione. Dean's eyes widen as he shrinks back now scared of the usually quiet girl. The rumors are true. Hermione does love Harry but why is the idiot with Ginny? Can't he see he has the perfect girl by his side? He takes off running seeing her glare directed at him. There is no way in hell he's sticking around now.

Ginny stares at her former friends in shock. Why is Hermione so pissed about this? Harry will welcome her back in his arms. He's a fool like that. That's how she likes her men. Vulnerable and so easily to manipulate at times to her will. If she could have manipulated Harry to start hating Hermione would make her job so much easier.

Ginny huffs following Dean glaring at Hermione vowing, "Wait and see at the dance Harry will take me."

Hermione growls remembering that stupid ball coming up just as Draco sends a squirt of water at the girl Weasley making her scream out as the water hits her. There wasn't a chance she was going to go but now she is. The urge to beat Ginny into the ground pumps into her blood. She didn't expect someone to tap her shoulder. She whirls around seeing Draco watching warily at the new comers, Fred and George. The twins hold a serious expression in their eyes not to happy with their youngest sibling but didn't blame Hermione for her actions. Their doubts now confirm but this confrontation.

Fred replies soflty, "I didn't think she would use Harry like that."

George nods glaring coldly at the floor. There is no way in hell he's going to forgive his sister then compliments Hermione. "Nice punch, Mione."

Hermione snaps hearing Harry's nickname for her, "Don't call me that! Only Harry can call me that."

The two boys ignore her response as they share a look. They had a perfect idea to make Harry's eyes open. They turn to Hermione with matching smirks sending shivers down her spine at the look. The feeling of forbidding forms in the pit of her stomach. They are going to make her do something but what she's not to sure.

George replies as if nothing is wrong with the smirk intact. "The preparations is done just need some people to sing some song request and here we thought that maybe-"

Fred takes over for his twin, "You want to sing a song. It can help you with your problem. Besides make Ginny realize Harry belongs with you and not her."

Draco cackles as an idea comes to his mind. Hermione stares at her other friend with suspicion bubbles in her stomach. His eyes brighten up as he respond, "I know the two songs to show Harry who's the one for him, Complicated and You belong with me."

Hermione's mouth drop open not willing to admit both songs does fit Harry. She shakes her head and quips out. "You need permission to sing on stage."

Fred and George smirks more enjoying the expression on Hermione's face as they talk as one, "Its done and everyone is looking forward to it. Now we just need our Gryffindor prince to see his princess is someone there by his side."

Draco inputs also getting Hermione to throw up her hands in the air. "Besides you were thinking of asking to do it anyways so what's the big deal about it."

Hermione groans wondering what she done to deserve this now. She's going to practice both songs but figure she can do one first then after a while the second one. Either student didn't notice the group of teachers watch and plotting their own plans. McGonagall not really liking the Weasley girl with Potter is enjoying this plan. She could be mischievous on her own but having almost all the teachers including Snape is a surprise. He begrudgingly doing this since Granger as he put it forcefully reminds him of Lilly at times.

* * *

**Arashi: I would have posted this chapter earlier but small writer's block. I hope you guys enjoy it so far. ^^; Should I have both song lyrics and one of them? Any ways if you have suggestions or things you would like to see go ahead and let me know. Please read and review, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4 Song says it all

****

Arashi: Thanks for the reviews on the fic. Don't worry Hermione won't get with Harry because of the rebound. This chapter be a time skip to the party. I know the fic wasn't suppose to turn songfic but its only in this chapter where some songs are presented.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Or the following songs, You belong to me or Complicated. Complicated belongs to Avril Lavigne. You belong to me Taylor swift. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.

Chapter 4- Song says it all

Hermione found herself some time later after a lot of practicing standing on a stage in front of Hogwarts ready to sing a song. She glance around wishing she could get out of this. Most of her house cheers for her to start. She doesn't know where to start as of yet. She could see Ginny talking to Harry so both weren't paying attention.

Draco whispers from behind her as he holds the guitar in his hands. "Any day now Granger."

Hermione nods licking her lips nervously then talks in the microphone. "How is everyone?"

She smiles getting more confident as the room cheers. The teachers tilt their head trying to figure her out. She got Harry's attention as he stares at the stage. Taking a deep breath nodding to the people behind her to start playing. She taps her foot to the beat start singing.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me"

Hermione watches Ginny's face darken up as the words floats around the room. Many of the muggleborn students found themselves singing along while many thought how ironic it is. They part as Harry walks to the stage only to be stop by Ginny.

Hermione seeing this rolls her eyes continues the song feeling the beat taking her over.

"Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time"

Harry gaze at Ginny finally saying the truth to her as the song continues in the back ground. "Ginny I don't think I could be with you again after seeing you snogging Dean."

Ginny growls darkly saying the truth as the song got louder. "Its always her! I'm sick of being second!"

"Her? Who her?" Harry ask confuse now.

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
standin by, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me"

Hermione finishes the song just as the cheers roar louder in her ears. She smiles shyly bowing down as the band members clap for her.

"Nice job Hermione," Ron calls out over the crowd from the drums. Draco nods in agreement watching Ginny stomp her foot shouting in frustration before walking out of the room.

"Another song Granger!" A random student shouts in the crowd making Harry stop in his tracks.

"Hermione knows how to sing?" He whispers to himself. He could feel a smile touch his lips as Hermione laughs out loud saying the name of the next song and singer.

People in the crowd cheers louder as the rhythm of the song change.

"Uh huh  
Life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You will see  
I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you become  
Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're makin' me

Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
Take off, all your preppy clothes  
You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
When you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no

Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(Yea yea)  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no"

Hermione complete the whole song as the dance continues until she finish. She bows once more walking off the stage. Draco and Ron walks in their different directions wishing Hermione well. The teen sigh staring into emerald eyes.

"Just don't change any more its getting to complicated." Hermione tells him before walking off.

Harry blinks in confusion then groans. He has a lot to think about. What is Hermione trying to say with the two songs? She's his best friend he has other then Draco and Ron. Maybe he can ask them to help figure the words. What does she mean not to change anymore? He hasn't change right?

* * *

**Arashi: Poor Harry has a lot to think. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. If anything you like to see don't hesitate to say. Please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5 Bwl or Idiotic Golden Boy

**Arashi: Should I add a few more songs in this fic? Hm…that is an interesting way. Anyways Harry got a lot to think about from what he learns from Hermione. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

* * *

  
Chapter 5- Boy who lived or Idiotic Golden Boy?

-Harry's pov-

I leave the party having the urge for fresh air. I'm completely free from her now. I snort softly spotting Ginny with Dean though I couldn't help but be happy for the other teen. He deserves someone like her. Aright I wouldn't really wish Ginny on any one but hey if he could handle her I'm glad for them.

I could see Draco talking with someone while Ron is chatting with Neville. I grin thinking about Neville for a few minutes and have to say he's different now ever since he ask Luna to be his girlfriend. That's after fifth year in our time in Hogwarts. I'm in the bets he'll propose to her near end of the year after being together for almost two years already.

I sigh thinking over the time I dated which isn't much. Just mainly Cho and Ginny. Cho broke up with me for accusing of me loving…I stop in my tracks. Hermione! Could that be the reason? I could feel a headache coming on. That's the same thing Ginny accuse me of also. Though I put her in second? I don't mean to do that. Sure my friends come first but I didn't truly got to know her until fifth year.

Hermione on the other hand I knew her for the whole time in Hogwarts. She stood by me when I made a fool out of myself and everything. Thick through thin. I have so much to thank her for. I think back on the first song she sang, "You belong to me." I go over the lyrics in my head paling.

Merlin that song is really describing me and Mione! I walk to the nearest wall banging my head ignoring the concern looks for my mental health. 'Potter you aren't just Boy-who lived but an idiotic Golden boy!' How could I do that to her? I hope she forgives me.

I could feel my temper rising when the familiar drawl of my least favorite Teacher, Snape. I know Professor Snape. I could hear Hermione in my head correcting me.

"So you finally figure it out Potter?" I watch Snape raise a brow. How I itch to at least find away to get rid of those brows of his.

I snicker mentally imagining an eyebrow less Severus Snape. Hm…that is a good idea later on. Got to keep that in mind. Maybe Draco can help add something. I tilt my head now taking in the words. Wait he knows Hermione's feelings for me? As if reading my mind he continues.

"You are a complete prat as your father Potter for not seeing what's in front of him." He starts to mutter under his breath making me wonder more now. "Lily would be disappointed with him that's for sure."

I watch the older man walk off to his dungeons. What does he have there Bats? Shaking my head I go back to my thought groaning now. Damn that man is right. I'm a prat. Who knew Snape could be a big help. I stop walking hearing someone humming. I peek around out of the door outside seeing beautiful Goddess singing another song. I'm definitely screwed and whip like a puppy. Is this what Moony meant about Sirius?

* * *

  
**Arashi: it's a bit shorter then others but mostly thoughts from Harry's side. *snickers* Alright couldn't resist about the puppy part since it seems adorable and something to compare to Sirius. Should I make a one-shot about Harry making sure Severus is without eyebrows? Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Boy You belong to me last Ch

**Arashi: I was originally thinking of making this possibly up to eight chaps but this seems good enough with six chaps. If ff lets me to put complete it's done. It would work. Sorry about not updating this earlier trying to think of last scenes. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just own the song Hermione is singing that's about it other then the story. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Boy you belong to me

-Harry's pov-

I could only stare as Hermione sings the song that I never heard before. I know I seen her write some words down on a piece of paper but never paid much attention to it before. Seeing that I do have feelings for her I could only watch as she sings.

_"Boy how could you be stupid not seeing what's before you._  
_You are suppose to be mine not that silly child_  
_Despite everything we been through somehow_  
_You manage to steal my heart under my nose._

_Don't you see I stood by you?_  
_I know every single dream you wish to have_  
_Being normal boy and nothing special_  
_I don't care about the money or anything you have_  
_I just love you_

_I always wanted to be my your side if you let me_  
_I won't harm or do something to hurt you_  
_I won't be like her who doesn't know you at all_  
_Boy how could you be stupid not seeing what's before you_

_Boy, boy, you drive me crazy_  
_If its not one thing it's another._  
_If do me one thing just realize just how much I enjoy being with you_  
_I only want to love you."_

I walk towards her as she stops not facing me but the lake. I could hear her whisper, "Harry why can't you get the fact I do love you."

"Well I love you to, Mione," I answer her making the brunette turn around to look at me.

I give her a crooked smile rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. I have to ask this question hoping I'm not too late.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Of course you idiot," She scolds me making me want to yell with joy.

Instead I give her a hug murmuring in her ear so she could just hear me. "Thank you for opening my eyes."

Hermione smiles at me telling softly. "There is a way you can make that up to me."

"How?" I ask wanting t o please her.

"Kiss me,"

I smile brushing my lips against hers in a simple but innocent kiss. I could hear the soft murmuring of Draco and Ron near by, "About time he kisses her. We should take a picture."

"Weasel what do you think I got Colin to give me." The drawl of Draco's voice makes me want to pull away and laugh.

No I chose to ignore them and enjoy my time with Hermione. So I'm an idiot who didn't realize I have someone beside me. Hermione one day if our relationship goes right I want you to marry me. Only that story will be for another time.

* * *

**Arashi: Ah it's a cute ending. A bit short for the chapter I think but oh well. Thank you for following this story. Please read and review. **


End file.
